


All Of You For All Of Me

by ohwhoadude



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Post-Bill & Ted Face the Music, WE'RE GETTING JOLLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwhoadude/pseuds/ohwhoadude
Summary: "Bill has seen the promise of a peaceful society, heaven, and God Himself, but even those can’t hold a candle to the beauty he finds in Ted’s smile."_____________________________________A Secret Santa gift for TweedRacer!
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	All Of You For All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! It's time for an intermission between TALT chapters for a very important reason! I'm part of a Secret Santa exchange with some swell BNT folks and I was given Beck AKA TweedRacer (who you should totally sub to on here BTW)! They wanted some old dudes so I am here to deliver with a fic whose title comes from "I Like Presents" by Poppy. I hope they and you all enjoy.

Bill has seen the promise of a peaceful society, heaven, and God Himself, but even those can’t hold a candle to the beauty he finds in Ted’s smile.

He’s spent all night staring at him, watching him mingle at the Christmas party they held that night for their friends, family, and new neighbors like there’s nothing else to pay attention to. Bill nearly doubts there is with how truly happy his best friend seems now that their destinies have been fulfilled and their promises have been kept. It still doesn’t seem real even months later that they can just have a normal party with Secret Santa gift exchanges, various party games, and impromptu jam sessions without constantly having the fear of their song on their backs, but somehow it is. It also doesn’t seem real that Ted’s been back to his usual excited self with all of his most delightful nods and ticks and wonder in his eyes, but Bill will revel in both realities all the same.

To weed out the memory of Ted trying not to burst into tears over how frustrated he was over how low their last album charted, now Bill can use the way he writhed in laughter over Thea’s attempt at impersonating an ostrich for a round of charades. To replace the image of Ted nearly giving up the band all together, he can use the way Billie made him light up with their gift of Weird Al’s entire discography on vinyl even while gently chiding them for spending so much money on him. Neither had to know that Bill specifically chose Ted’s offspring for him on purpose, nor did Ted need to know how Missy noticed the way he was being stared at and told Bill to, “Just confess already, you’re not fooling anyone,” while he was in the middle of watching him collect their guitars from inside the house.

Bill said nothing, of course - partly after realizing that Missy would have a genuine shot of now being his sister-in-law and partly after kicking himself for being a lovesick puppy, but he didn’t know how he could be blamed since he knows something she doesn’t.

The still of the night as Bill cleans up the remnants of their gathering later is a comforting feeling, one that rivals only the warmth he feels when he first sees Ted every morning. There’s a slight chill in the air that acts as the only indication that it’s even winter at all in San Dimas and he has to pull the hood of his jacket up over his head to compensate, but he doesn’t mind. Neither he nor Ted wanted to go anywhere beyond their home for the holidays this year so it’s a welcome annoyance. Besides, the sort of crowd they keep has matured slightly as they’ve gotten older so it’s not like Bill has a huge pile of garbage to get rid of like the first time they had a massive party for the princesses’ 521st birthday literal decades ago.

Although, just like he’s kept from Missy and all the others in their lives, it _is_ the first time he and Ted have gotten to be properly themselves and for that, he’s grateful.

Even though they’re ready to get back to recording and the profits from the song have been pretty nice, the two of them have been letting themselves relax for a change. Ted’s gotten to make a shortlist of cool directors that would love to shoot that triumphant video he always dreamed of making when they first planned their band, Bill’s gotten to be in talks with _the_ Wolfgang Van Halen to get a collab going on the next album like he always wanted to have a member of their family do, but most importantly both of those come with the caveat that the duo won’t be doing any of it until after the holidays. This past fall and now winter have been purely for staying united and comfortable and while that means accepting that Liz and Jo aren’t quite a part of that like they planned, whatever it takes to make that happen is good for Bill. They do love the princesses and always will; it’s just a fact that it’s always been a calmer, platonic sort of love that took its time to become apparent to them. There’s always been a sort of passionate love inside of Bill’s heart, sometimes one that was projected onto Jo to make him feel better about the whole thing, but now that he’s 50 it’s time to stop doing that. Now that he’s in a newer, nicer house with a beautiful backyard, acoustic studio space, and plenty of room for every happy memory he’s made with more to come, he knows it’s well past time to let himself fully feel what he knows he’s felt since he was seven years old.

Especially when he’s able to look through their glass sliding doors and see the object of his affection stretching in the middle of the living room.

Ted’s just stood up straight from where he’s been collecting bits of wrapping paper that got everywhere after their guests' gifts were revealed from the floor to stretch his arms over his head and Bill’s downright tickled over being free to look as much as he wants now. He can watch now as Ted’s big hands squeeze over his elbows while he shuts his eyes and gently bites at his bottom lip, probably sighing in that sweet Ted way he always does when he’s content. The way Ted grins and winks at him once he sees him before he heads into the kitchen to throw his trash away is just another piece of the new game the two have been playing ever since humanity was saved and Bill’s happy to play along and smirk back. They’re stupid, sure, but they both know the opportunity that’s been open to them now that they’re single and they’ve been mostly dancing around it beyond Bill letting himself watch tonight.

But not anymore; Bill’s gonna play to win tonight for both of them.

It was in the middle of October when it started which was about a month after the divorce papers were final, both wanting to be some sort of respectful to their ex-wives. They’d dealt with all sorts of red tape for that and the rights to the song and they were both exhausted by the time they’d landed on a bigger house to move into together just like old times, but it was different. Bill didn’t have to avoid the sight of sweat trailing down Ted’s neck while they put the studio together and Ted definitely didn’t stay quiet over how happy he was to, “totally start over with you again but _for real_ this time, dude.” He had to have known what that sounded like with how warm he sounded and especially with how he gripped Bill’s hand over the mixer board they’d just got done installing together. Bill couldn’t be blamed for the way he leaned in to finally see if the kisses he’d fantasized about were as amazing as he’d hoped.

They most definitely were, especially with the beard Ted’s sporting nowadays. Bill hopes he never shaves it off.

Yet even after that obvious declaration of love, the two of them hadn’t really done anything else beyond that. Sure, Bill may have gotten to hike Ted’s legs up and around his waist to keep him close while they figured out how their lips fit together, but since he forgot their surroundings enough to set him down on that mixing board and scared both of them with the feedback that screeched out from whatever Ted hit, the mood was gone pretty quickly. Bill wasn’t _upset_ that they both just laughed it off before moving on and setting up the rest of the studio, but he couldn’t help but think about how farther it could’ve gone; he still does, feeling like he’s 16 again. It’s hard not to, really, especially when now that they’re settled in, they keep finding themselves pressed together.

If it isn’t Bill hugging around Ted when he’s cooking, it’s Ted laid along the couch watching TV with his head in Bill’s lap while he reads. If it’s not the way both their hands reach for whoever’s phone is lucky enough to get a video call from Billie and Thea, it’s the way they let themselves kiss each other’s cheeks or foreheads when they stumble out of bed, still rooming together just like they did years ago. It feels natural and Bill wouldn’t change anything about it minus the fact that they so clearly want to be something but neither of them can come right out and say it. It could still be that drive to not want to leap into a new relationship so soon or just general jitters over not wanting to screw up this friendship they’d established, but either way Bill can still feel the same thrumming under his skin that he does each time Ted smiles or laughs. He can still sense words unspoken and stuck in the back of Ted’s throat when any touch lingers, letting him know that he’s got to get this done.

Taking down the bit of mistletoe they’d taped on the wooden arch leading to their studio, Bill feels some sort of confident before he heads inside just as Ted plodding back into the living room. He sits on the couch and sighs out a sweet, tired breath, oblivious to the way Bill’s strolling over to the archway connecting it and the stairs leading to the second floor so he can tape the plant up there instead. “Tape the plant up there,” of course, means stepping up on his toes to try to reach it; Bill never has been all that tall, after all. He chuckles to himself before turning back to see if Ted’s noticed him yet and he hasn’t, which means he’s probably safe to try to jump for it even if he really shouldn't be. His knees are a little weaker with his age and he nearly pulled a muscle in his back moving around all the recording equipment they needed, but he just wants to seduce Ted smoothly and-

“Need help, dude?”

After his third hop trying to get the mistletoe up, Bill turns to see Ted grinning at his side. “Uh - no.”

“Let me, it’s cool,” Ted says before gently plucking it from his hands and reaching with ease to place it right in the middle of the archway. “That's a most excellent placement, Bill. Why put it here, though?”

Bill shrugs. “I think it makes a most festive addition to our house.” 

Ted looks up at the mistletoe before looking back at him, frowning slightly. “That’s what you said about the studio arch for the party.”

“I guess I did,” Bill says, feeling like that stupid teenager again. He remembers that time he got the closest he ever got to confessing his love after their sophomore year started and he took Ted to the same movie he’d taken one of his few attempts at a girlfriend to the week before. It wasn’t that it was the same movie that was the problem, but that he took Ted to the back row under the guise of being alone with him and Ted was quick to say that he’d done that with the unlucky girl that got nowhere with him.

Bill hadn’t really, he’d lied to seem cool - but years and years of being near Ted quickly taught him he didn’t have to lie to be cool to him, only to keep the only secret he couldn’t bear to tell. Thankfully, they were both too dim to do anything about it beyond giggling and brushing it off before settling in to watch the movie.

Now in the present, Bill just shrugs and says, “Party on, right?”

This, of course, earns him an enthusiastic Ted nod before they break out into an air guitar. Once they’re settled, Ted reaches out to bring down and straighten out the hood of Bill’s jacket and says, “I’m really happy you like this so much.”

Bill tries to stay calm, but he _is_ thrilled with it; it’s a royal purple hooded jacket with a fresh, beautiful Wyld Stallyns logo on the back that Ted commissioned to have made for him as one of his Hanukkah gifts. Before this year, Bill had celebrated the week with Jo and Thea at home and ever since the kids were born, Ted and Liz made sure to stay over during it so Billie could learn about their aunt, uncle and cousin’s traditions. They always brought gifts for the three of them too that never failed to brighten their holiday every year and while it was now Billie and Thea coming over to celebrate instead, it was still as wonderful. This year’s gifts from Ted were just a little more personal, ranging from this jacket to a scarily accurate replica of his first guitar pick that he just couldn’t find at his childhood home. It certainly didn’t hurt that they’ve actually had money to treat each other for a little while now.

And Bill has kinda, sorta, totally been wearing that jacket whenever he needs to leave the house ever since he got it on the fourth night of Hanukkah. He can’t help how nice it feels when Ted lights up over it.

“Of course I do, Ted,” he says, managing to keep his composure even as Ted smooths his hands along either side of the jacket where it lays open against him. “The fans are gonna flip when they see that design on the next album.”

“So am I, dude!”

“Maybe we could even sell these.”

Ted’s face falls then, furrowing his brow down at where he’s brought his hands down to rest against Bill’s waist. “Why would we do that?”

“Because,” Bill starts, confused. “They’re most non-heinous and our comeback era’s gonna totally kick ass?”

Ted giggles shyly, hiding behind his bangs in a way that never fails to charm Bill. “While I do _not_ deny that, my most ambitious friend, I want this to be just for you. It’s special, dude, like you.”

If he’s not mistaken, Bill can feel Ted tracing his thumbs along his sides while he speaks and he feels like this might actually be the moment. “That’s most appreciated,” he says softly, letting his hands come up to rest his palms against Ted’s forearms. “The band wouldn’t be half as special without you, though, dude. You know that.”

“I hope so.”

Ted’s voice sounds smaller than it had, the remnants of his apprehension with the band still occasionally in his head when they talk about their music. Even with what they accomplished and a fresh renewal of their label contract, he still gets nervous that this will all implode on them at any second and Bill aches every time he hears it. He aches more enough to see red when he knows it’s partly because of the way Capt. Logan - the _real_ version of him that didn’t have to go back to his post at Dave Grohl’s house despite now having the knowledge that his son would be okay - still hasn’t gotten around to congratulating the band for their success. They both know for certain that he can’t deny the reality of their past adventures anymore, but they also know that he’s much too prideful to admit when he’s wrong. The crushing blow of that for Ted after finally hearing the validation he’d craved forever was enough to make Bill wish he’d gone ahead and punched him in the face like he wanted to on the morning of that fateful day.

Suffice it to say, Capt. Logan didn’t receive an invite to their Christmas party or the housewarming gathering that had been just for their immediate family months prior.

Bill wasn’t going to let him retroactively get in the way now, though, so he lightly squeezes at Ted and says, “It was your idea, my most trusted companion. You wanted to start this thing, so I’m gonna finish it with you even if the kids are the only ones who buy the album.”

Slowly but surely, Ted perks up with a small, shy smile. “But they’re supposed to get free copies as producers, dude.”

“Shut up, Ted, you know what I mean.”

That smile widens since Bill doesn’t say that with a lick of malice. “I think you and I are destined for a most spectacular new era then.”

“Totally.” Bill can’t help himself and looks up at that mistletoe since Ted’s arms have tightened around his waist, waiting a beat or two to ask, “You want to get started?”

He can hear Ted gulp and it reminds him of the way he did before that first big leap in time they took, unable to stop the way he runs his fingers over his skin. “But dude.”

“What?”

“It’s getting late, we can’t record now.”

Bill looks back down to laugh at what a beautiful fool his best friend is. “You’re not wrong, Ted.”

“Besides,” Ted says softly, leaning in to press his forehead against his. “There’s something else I’d rather do right now.”

“Like what?”

Ted grins again, impossibly brighter than before. “It was pretty bogus how nobody kissed under this, dude. We gotta make up for that, right?”

Bill, as usual, is the same amount of fool since he nearly forgets about it just like he assumed Ted had even as he’s staring deep into his eyes. “Yeah, totally, dude, uh - I mean, did you want to?”

Ted nods, their noses bumping as he does. “Did you?”

“What do you think?”

Bill expects him to answer, but instead he’s met with the feeling of Ted’s palm stroking up his back until it lands on the back of his head to card his fingers through his curls and hold him close to kiss with a sigh. His first instinct is to clutch at the collar of the plaid button-up he’s got on since it’s clear he’s been waiting for this as long as he has from the way he’s already trying to lick into his mouth just like he’d been on the cusp of in the studio. Bill lets him, of course, too easy to relax and too relieved that his little plan worked to not lick back, but it still startles him just enough to shiver over it. He doesn’t want to pull away from it, but he has to just to try to see if they’re sharing it for the same reason, feeling most untoward when Ted shudders sadly against his lips. “Dude.”

Ted looks like he’s trying not to pout and it goes to Bill’s heart. “What?”

“You ever like - realize you waited around way too long for something?”

“Most frequently. And what if like - once you get to it, it won’t be as good as you hoped for-”

“Or you want it way more than the other dude-”

“Or you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Bill grins. “I thought you wanted us to never know that, Ted.”

“But we should when it matters,” Ted says, petting through his hair. “When it’s somebody most important to us.”

And Ted’s always been keen on emotions, Bill knows; it was him that wanted to be sure everyone helping them was comfortable in 1989, knew that something was off in 1994 with those evil robot thems, and got in touch with himself more than Bill could imagine doing on his own in 2020. They were both strong for different reasons and it’s why he fell in the first place which is why he’s smiling now and saying, “You were always a most wise confidant.”

“Is that all?”

This is it.

“Do you want it to be all?”

Ted giggles shyly, clutching him tighter. “What do _you_ think?”

Bill rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Ted,” he answers before letting Ted guide his head back up for more, his fingers still clutched tight in his curls.

Now that he’s let himself get that off his chest, their kisses have gotten sweeter but Bill’s definitely not complaining since it gives him a chance to focus on sliding his fingers in Ted’s hair and returning the favor. The urgency is still there in their touch, but there’s no need to rush now, not really; it’s been so long that they know what they need and still have plenty of time to get it. If anything, the softer way he feels Ted gently suck at his bottom lip instead of tugging at it with his teeth makes him even hotter than the alternative and he lets himself run his fingertips under the waistband of his jeans over it. Bill shouldn’t be this easy for him still but he is as he finds himself sliding his thigh between his legs not too long after, making Ted laugh into his mouth.

Their teeth clacking together is what makes Bill pull away, saying, “Don’t bite me yet, dude!”

He’s smug over the way Ted flushes over it but falters just a bit once he says, “Maybe we should both slow down, dude - at least for now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Ted sighs out, Bill acutely aware of the way he nudges his hips against him. “It seems most problematic to try to go all the way while we’re standing in the living room. Shouldn’t we go upstairs for that?”

If there was anything that made him feel like a lost teen again, it was definitely that coupled with the way Ted’s moving more surely this time, bouncing on his feet when he does. “Outstanding suggestion, Ted,” he says before letting go and watching the way Ted’s off in a flash to get upstairs. “Just a sec!”

“What’s up?”

Bill grins up at that mistletoe before finally managing to leap up and grab at it to catch it in his hand. “Gotta get something!”

Ted doesn’t answer him, but he doesn’t mind as he wraps the tape around the stem and shrugs his jacket off to throw on the couch. Bill can already hear rustling from upstairs and it only motivates him to rush up there too, taking care to not stress his knees out as he does. If Ted really wants everything tonight, he’s gotta be in perfect shape to give it to him so he’s careful not to skip over any steps in his excitement. It certainly seemed like Ted had, but he doesn’t have nearly as much work to do if they go about this right; obviously Ted wouldn’t be the first person Bill’s ever slept with, but it’s different. Jo and their brief connections were one thing - the one he’s thought about touching and exploring for eons was another entirely.

Which is why it floors him once he’s made it to the bedroom and sees a half-naked Ted already laying out on the bed with the sheets drawn while he fiddles with his belt buckle.

“Hey.”

Ted glances up and looks like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t, laying back with a sheepish grin. “Hey,” he breathes, rolling the edge of his open belt between his fingers. “I thought maybe you’d want me to be ready by the time you got in here.”

“No, dude,” Bill says while he shakes his head, letting himself rake his eyes over Ted’s figure. “What’s the rush?”

“I could ask you that too, dude,” Ted says before looking down at how chubbed up Bill is.

It’s totally, unbelievably fair to call him out so he lets it slide beyond an eye roll that earns him sweet laughter, setting that mistletoe on the bed before pulling his tee off to match him. He doesn’t know how anyone could blame him, not with the wait they’ve had and the way Ted’s gotten thicker over time. It’s not like he’s overpowered with muscles or anything, he never was, but his lean has some extra meat to it now and Bill just wants to rub and kiss and _bite_ if he’s allowed. Pressing his leaner torso against Ted’s once he’s laid down feels so completely right and safe, Ted’s arms enveloping him snugly and keeping him pressed close while he lifts to fit their mouths together again.

The way Ted pets over his back reminds him of a time during a distressingly hot day in the apartment that left them both shirtless in their sweatpants while they tried to write _the_ song. It got so egregiously, meltingly warm that the two of them threw their hands up and headed for the kitchen to get at the icebox from the freezer for relief. As if the sight of Ted running one of their large ice cubes along his neck and torso with a soft hum of relief wasn’t eye-opening enough, the way Ted beamed and said, “C’mere, duder, you too,” before pulling him close and getting his back for him with another was most _illuminating_. He’s still not sure now if Ted running his damp, chilled hands over his back long after the ice had melted was him getting lost in it or just genuinely trying to help his friend, but either way it was incredibly difficult trying not to get excited by it. Bringing up their date with Jo and Liz later that week had helped, making Ted pull away abruptly, but if not for them he would’ve let it go on.

Now that they’ve got nothing in the way, Bill’s more than happy to let Ted drag his nails ever so gently along his spine even as he has to pull away for more necessary reasons like catching some air. He’s brought his luck charm in here for a reason anyway, moving his hand down to retrieve it before saying, “I wonder when they started using these anyway.”

“Somebody way smarter than us, probably,” Ted says with a shrug before running his thumb along Bill’s jaw. “Why, do you want to go back and thank them?”

His stomach does a little swoop over how genuine Ted’s sounds when he asks, but he still shakes his head. “We’re staying here, remember? I just want to keep a most merry tradition alive.”

With that, Bill drags the end of the mistletoe down the slope of Ted’s nose down to his chin before kissing down the path he made. The way Ted laughs and scrunches that nose up when he reaches the tip and tries to let the kiss against his lips linger makes him weak and he almost wants to beat himself up for how easy this all feels. As he traces along his jawline, he watches the way Ted purses his lips over the feeling while he asks, “Have you been thinking about this a while?”

“You or making love?”

“Either one,” Bill answers before placing slow, sucking kisses underneath the length of his jaw, letting himself say more between them. “Maybe both - it’s okay if it’s not both, I’m just wondering.”

“It’s totally both,” Ted says immediately even as he chuckles softly over the feeling of Bill’s lips against him. “I mean the second one happened the first time we moved in together. Sleeping next to you every night like that sucked in all the right ways. But just you - I definitely can’t remember. It’s been way too long to do that.”

Bill mulls that over while he drags that mistletoe down Ted’s neck until he reaches his collarbone. “Try it, dude,” he whispers against his skin. “I wanna hear about it.”

“You’re being totally distracting,” Ted chuckles out with a soft groan after Bill lets his teeth press into his neck. “But I guess I’ll try.”

Bill licks over the tiny indents he left as a show of thanks before sucking over the hollow of his throat. “You can do it.”

Ted hums in thought, his fingers soft and gentle while petting through Bill’s curls as he dusts kisses along both collarbones. “It had to have been way early,” he sighs as Bill grins over the way his skin breaks out in goosebumps when he brings the mistletoe to rest against his sternum. “I always liked you from the second we met, I swear - Mom was most annoyed at the way I ran all over the house talking about the new kid who sat next to me.”

“No way - your mom never got annoyed with anybody.”

“Yes way - that was the _one_ time because I wouldn’t sit down for dinner and even then she was most gracious about it.”

“But she still liked me,” Bill says proudly. “Which was a total relief because I _really_ liked you too.”

Ted’s smile over that is softer with an edge of sadness to it, Bill knowing that his other parent never did like him very much. There’s no need to bring it up now, though; this is about all the good with none of the bad so he delicately traces along Ted’s chest as he says, “Tell me more, though, Ted.”

“I don’t know, I just - wanted to talk to you all the time. I wanted to go wherever you did, ate whatever you ate and once we got to high school _and_ after the fifth girl I said ‘no’ to a date over because I just wanted to hang out with you instead, I didn’t know if it was me or them or - _hah!”_

Bill really didn’t think him simply licking at Ted’s right nipple would be enough to cut him off, but if he’s egregiously easy for Ted, then the opposite had to be true too. Framing it between his fingers, he leaves a featherlight kiss against it to soothe him and asks, “Or what?”

“Or if it was you, dude,” Ted says dreamily, pushing up into his palm and just barely managing to keep his composure while Bill maps out his chest with his tongue and teeth. “I _did_ try to ask a couple out just to be sure since I knew what it was but didn’t want to say it. I almost made myself believe it wasn’t what I thought and the one time it worked was when you made the most presumptuous assumption that I was a ladies’ man or whatever.”

Bill laughs against where he’s got his lips wrapped around his left nipple this time, smirking at the way Ted shivers over the drag of his teeth as he pulls up. “Dude, you had the sac to ask _Missy_ to the prom, of course I thought you were. We both knew you didn’t have a chance.”

“Maybe I didn’t want to.”

Ted doesn’t sound like he’s playing along but more so that he’s had a grand epiphany and Bill thinks he understands. “Did you really have a thing for Liz then?”

“I guess I, like,” Ted starts while Bill decides to trace along his ribcage this time. “Had a thing for having a thing for her. You know what I mean?”

Bill simply nods, not wanting to get way too heavy over just how much he understood his best friend's plight. This is still about Ted and it has to stay that way, so he moves to nuzzle against the freckle just under his ribs instead. “I guess it sucked living together then, huh?”

“Absolutely no way, Bill!”

That makes him look back up from where he’s started to drag his lips along the goosebumps covering each rib. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Ted says enthusiastically with an excited nod. “I got to be with my best friend every second of the day all week. I dreamed about it, dude. Didn’t you?”

“I most definitely did,” Bill says with zero hesitation.

“I didn’t have to deal with Dad or school anymore, I just had you.” Ted’s voice is getting softer and breathier the longer Bill gives him attention and he really wants to keep things gentle but it’s hard when he’s arching his back over just a few kisses when he says, “It was okay if I wanted to kiss you more than I did before we met the princesses and it was okay if I couldn’t get even more because you were happy. I wasn’t gonna get in the way, dude, it would’ve been most heinous - doesn’t mean I didn’t think about how maybe we got that part wrong sometimes, though.”

Ted outrights bucks his hips up when Bill trails his mistletoe along the scar on his stomach which tells him just how long he might’ve waited, but he still has to ask, “Is that why you didn’t say anything after you turned the mixer board on with your bodaciously shaped backside?”

“Shut up, Bill,” Ted laughs before it turns into a shuddery whimper once he’s tracing that scar with his tongue. “I wouldn’t have done that if you hadn’t sat me down on it!”

“But if I may remind you, Ted,” Bill says after taking a second to pause once he’s halfway down. “I wouldn’t have sat you down on it if you weren’t such an excellent kisser.”

“If you say so, dude.”

“I know so,” Bill says softly once he reaches Ted’s fly and pops it open carefully. “And I think you’re gonna be excellent at everything else too.”

He waits to tug his jeans off until Ted gives him a nod and once they’ve worked together to get them off and away, Bill grins at the way Ted huffs and says, “That’s so mean, dude,” over the way he makes a path over his thigh with the plant instead of undressing him further.

“It is so not mean.” Bill takes his time mouthing at and kissing the skin there, Ted’s thighs having gotten even thicker and stronger with age. He could relate to the yearning Ted felt during their apartment days, the sight of his long legs peeking from his boxers teasing him whenever he saw them even while he was committed to another and he lets himself say as much. “I guess it’s why it felt weird to try to make you do more,” he adds with a grin over Ted pressing his leg against his cheek for more. “Like we had to readjust or something.”

“Maybe, but I just thought - I just thought, like -”

“What is it?” Bill breathes, pulling away so the other man could focus with how squirmy he was getting.

Ted leans his head back against the pillow with a sigh that sends a few strands of hair up and out of his face. “I thought you changed your mind when you didn’t kiss me again when the studio was ready so I didn’t want to do anything to make you upset.”

Bill thinks about the way that just this morning he kissed Ted’s cheek when he came into the kitchen to see what smelled so good on the stove and laughs. “You wouldn’t have done that, trust me.”

The way Ted shyly laughs back and wraps one of his curls around his finger before unfurling it makes him ache, knowing that his reasons were exactly the same and he couldn’t give him too much shit for it. “So what now?”

Bill grins wider. “Now I give you what you asked for,” he says before tugging the waistband of his briefs down low enough to trace and suck at his hip bones.

That earns him a low whine of his name, Ted tugging at his curls again while he makes a fresh hickey just above where his middle meets his thigh. Bill wants to linger and make his mark everywhere but Ted lets his impatience get the better of him and moves down to try to get his underwear all the way off instead so Bill feels obliged to help. Once Ted’s naked under him, Bill has to sit back on his knees and look at the culmination of decades upon decades of fantasies coming to life.

Of course he'd seen Ted's cock a couple times in quick glances thanks to being stuck in an apartment with him for years, but really looking at it now with its slight curve to the right and foreskin barely hiding the tip with how ready he is for him is a thrill. Maybe he feels a little bad about not just biting the bullet and confessing sooner, but it feels worth the wait to have every inch of him finally here for the taking, especially when Ted gets even more flushed and hides his bangs for the second time that night.

“It can’t be that good, dude.”

“It’s not good - it's outstanding. _You're_ outstanding."

“Bill.”

“Ted?”

“Do something,” Ted answers, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his legs fall open. “Please, dude?”

He reckons they’ve made each other wait long enough, so of course Bill scoots down to lay between his thighs and nuzzle at his bush that’s starting to have alluring little specks of gray in it. Bill grabs the mistletoe to give one more little tease, but once he kisses just above the base of his cock, he thinks better of it and frowns at the plant. “I probably shouldn’t put this on your dick, right?”

“Bill, dude,” Ted sighs exasperatedly.

“I mean like if it were gonna make you break out or something,” he continues while he moves to throw it in the trash bin next to the bed. “We’d know by now, but you’re still amazingly perfect so - station!”

“It’s not like it’s poison ivy, Bill.”

“But I still shouldn’t.”

“It’s most appreciated how you’re looking out for me, dude, but - _unh, Bill.”_

Bill doesn’t quite know what he’s doing beyond trying to imitate the few blowjobs he’s been given, feeling fumbling for a third time that night, but Ted seems to indeed be appreciative of the way he gently sucks the head of his cock between his lips. He feels motivated over the taste of precum on his tongue to wrap his fingers around Ted’s thighs and bring his legs over his shoulders, though, and he groans low in his throat at the way Ted drags his foot along his back. When Bill imagined doing this, he never worried about how skilled he’d be, always taking Ted like a champ and getting him to the edge like a pro, but the reality is that he knows he has to take his time with it. He has to take the time to breathe through his nose and take him inch by inch at a proper pace, but the taste is perfectly Ted; it’s sweat and man and a sweetness he knows is in his head because of who it is but he embraces anyway.

And what’s even sweeter is the way Ted’s panting under him, soft and gentle moans filling the air while he works to pull even more out of him. Ted’s voice has gotten so much deeper with time but it’s one of the sexiest things about him for Bill, thrilling him when he pulls another whine or whimper from his throat to counteract it. This isn’t the first time he’s heard his best friend get off; the sounds of him trying to discreetly jerk off just feet from him before their journey to hell and back haunted him for years after. He was loud then and he’s loud now with the way he gasps out Bill’s name a second time before tugging at his hair hard enough to sting once he used to the feeling of him in his mouth long enough to start bobbing his head in earnest. “This is even better than I thought about - your mouth is amazing, dude, like. _Dude.”_

The next whine that falls from Ted’s lips is needy once Bill moves away to stroke him instead, just needing to ask, “How much did you think about it?”

“I can’t even think right _now_.”

Bill pulls back before moving down to nuzzle into his bush again to sooth him since he’s clearly getting overloaded. “Take a sec then, Ted. It’s okay,” he whispers before finally looking up and feeling breathless at the state of him.

Ted’s got his free arm flung over his face while he tries to catch his breath with his face leaning into the pillow, his chest heaving with it. He’s pink all over and all Bill can think about is how it’s actually him putting him here, him making Ted this flustered and windswept and _beautiful._ There’s a real possibility that if he’s this worked up over getting head that there’s no way the rest will come tonight, but Bill realizes he’s content with that. As Ted eventually thrusts up into the loose, unmoving grip he still has on him and says, “Okay, I’m good,” Bill thinks that just touching him could be all they ever do until they’re 100 and he wouldn’t mind as long as Ted was happy.

He still, though - just because it’s gonna drive him crazy if he doesn’t find out - has to get an answer to his question, so he takes his time kissing along the length of him while he asks, “You ready to spill the beans now?”

That gets him a breathy giggle that trails out into a moan. “I guess the second we moved in,” he says, twitching in Bill’s hand when he teases at his foreskin. “The first time, I mean - we needed to go to Circle K more and more for groceries and they had these magazines you had to dig behind a few issues to look at. Totally bogus but way worth it and they talked about putting your mouth on - _ahn_ \- yeah, dude, doing that.”

Bill laughs around him over how he’s clearly fond of the way he’s draped his lips over him again. He’s gentler this time, looking up and reaching for Ted’s hand to hold so he can see his face and the way Ted squeezes back immediately makes him hum again. When he arches and breathes harshly, Bill wiggles their fingers together to signal for him to keep going, knowing that Ted will pick up on what he wants.

“I mean, I knew we could touch each other,” Ted continues, doing exactly that while he rambles. “And I guess I knew you could do this, it’s a most logical next step, but - seeing it is a totally different thing, Bill. You know that, though - you know everything, dude, you knew when to finally kiss me. You did that way festive seduction and then this and you’re perfect at it. You’re the best, Bill, and I’m so- Bill, I’m so-”

Ted snatches his hand away from Bill’s to get that one in his hair too as Bill takes the brief second he has to brace himself for the way he’s already coming against his tongue. It had admittedly been a while for them both, but if the way Ted’s softly pressing him closer against him and whining his name like he was born to do it, it’s the fact that it could be the case after all. Bill still can’t help but feel pretty damn proud of himself once he pulls away of course, though, kissing Ted’s hip once he’s let himself swallow and bask in the same sweetness he’s conjured him. “You’re so what, dude?”

He laughs at the perturbed whine Ted sighs out over his teasing as he cups his face. “Totally sorry that I ruined it.”

Bill frowns. “You didn’t.”

“But there’s no way I’m getting chubbed up again, dude,” Ted says wistfully, stroking his thumbs along his cheekbones. “At least not tonight.”

“So then we’ll wait.”

Ted’s mouth twists to the side shyly, a habit he still hasn’t let go off all this time later. “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is,” Bill says before climbing up to hover over his face so he can kiss him properly, soft and languid even if he can feel himself straining in his jeans. “We got a lot of time now, Ted. Time to see what we like and time to make absolutely sure we’re into it. We can start once we wake up and we don’t have to stop until you tell me. Yeah?”

He knows that Ted’s self-doubt still hasn’t gone away completely, being there so long that it probably never will, but he knows he can and has helped him even over the silliest things. He helped him feel better about that punk rock era from the early 2000s blowing up in their face, he helped him when he felt like he wasn’t doing enough for Billie when they had the same struggles he did in school, and he’s gonna make absolutely sure now that he helps him feel like he’s enough for him no matter what time he decides.

When Ted grins up at him and brings his hands down to grab at his ass and guide him to straddle his stomach, he thinks he might’ve just done it as Ted says, “Yeah. But I want to do one more thing first, okay?”

“You do?”

Getting Ted off was so satisfying that he’d nearly forgotten about himself, but his cock twitches hard once Ted undoes his jeans and reaches in his boxers enough to pull it out with, “I most unquestionably want to.”

Bill bucks into it immediately, staring down with his mouth hanging open at how much bigger Ted’s hand is compared to what he’s used to. His grip’s firm and confident as he strokes him after how put out he’d just been and the contrast is messing with Bill in a most delightful way. “You don’t have to-”

“I know, dude,” Ted says, licking his lips in concentration while he watches his fist glide over him. “That’s why I said ‘ _want.’_ You gotta get your ears checked.”

It’s hard to sound annoyed when he tells him to shut up with the nice little bite the calluses on his fingertips give and the outright precious way Ted’s tongue peaks out between his teeth when he laughs back at him. “How do you do that,” he asks, letting himself thrust into it. “How are you still so cute?”

“Maybe it’s the same way you’re still so handsome,” Ted suggests casually, moving his other hand to run his thumb Bill’s closest nipple while he stops to drag his other thumb over the head of his cock in tandem. “Or how you still act the same, treat me the same - _feel_ the same.”

Bill chuckles shyly even as he groans over the way Ted outright squeezes his tits to make his point. “That last one’s so not true, but don’t stop, dude.”

“Don’t say that, Bill,” Ted chides gently while he cards his fingers over his stomach where he’s gotten softer in the middle, not feeling inadequate about it until now. “You still look so hot, I just want to kiss you all over. That’s what I’m gonna do in the morning so we match, bite you here and up there and then your thighs - I wanna put my mouth on you just like you did for me, you deserve it.”

“Me too Ted, _hng,_ shit _-”_

“You’re so good to me, dude, and I know you’re gonna make love to me even better - wish we could do it now, but until then, just - just pretend this is me,” Ted breathes as his grip gets even tighter, making Bill positive that he wasn’t gonna last long either. “ _Really_ me, you know? And do it. Fuck my hand, Bill - fuck _me_.”

So Bill grabs onto the sheets and he does, the light slap of his hips against Ted’s fist obscene enough and the tug of Ted’s fingers twisting at his nipples too much to keep him steady. It only takes a few more thrusts to get him there, spilling onto Ted’s chest with a low whine that curls from the back of his throat as he squeezes his eyes shut. Bill can’t deal with how enraptured Ted looks at the sight or how he laughs to himself over how damn easy he is. Once Ted finally lets go and he can move to lay back against the sheets next to him, he’s too wiped to make fun of him for them being one and the same, but he still bites at the shell of his ear for it.

Ted yelps before turning his head to bite the tip of Bill’s nose. “No fair, dude!”

“Totally fair, dude.” 

He moves forward to press their mouths together before Ted can try to best him, unable to help himself from petting along his beard while he does. He’s way too warm and sated to even think about doing anything else but the fact that Ted’s currently covered in his cum still has his brain buzzing, so he tries to focus on the sloppy, sleepy way Ted's kissing him back instead.

Unfortunately - or perhaps so totally fortunately for him - Ted seems to be super enthusiastic about the idea with the way he wraps around him and flips them over so they’re pressed chest to chest with Bill on his back. The damp heat of the mess they made takes his breath away and Bill wishes that they were back in the apartment during their most tiny refractory period era so the way he clutches at him can lead to a longer night. They both gasp out once they have to pull away and Ted rests his forehead against his, making Bill reach up to smooth his bangs behind his ear. “Guess it was a good idea we didn’t do this in the studio after all, huh?”

Ted’s breath ghosting his lips when he giggles makes Bill shiver. “Shut up, Bill.”

Bill just kisses him, alight with the joy of finally having this. “So are we something now? I mean like - do you _want_ to be something?”

“Now you sound like you’re asking me to prom this time,” Ted teases, bumping noses with him.

“Maybe I am,” Bill sighs, pulling the sheets up and over them before craning his head so Ted has space to nuzzle into his neck. “I guess I kinda forgot how to ask somebody out.”

Ted giggles again before pressing a kiss there. “You were supposed to ask me out _before_ you sucked me off, Bill,” he says, laughing louder when Bill pinches right above the swell of his ass for it. “But I do - think I always did, plus like…”

“Like what?”

Ted hugs around his waist tight and looks up to face him. “The world wouldn’t be here if we weren’t together, right? So it was always supposed to be this way. It didn’t end when the princesses divorced us and it didn’t end when the kids stopped living with us. This is what was supposed to happen, dude. I know that.”

Hearing Ted say everything he’s been thinking makes his heart pound like he _is_ that kid trying to ask his crush out. “You know what I know, dude?”

“What?”

“I love you.”

Ted blinks, seeming startled at first before getting the widest grin he’s seen all night on his face and kicking his legs against the mattress in the way he has to wiggle when he’s most excited. He hides his face in his neck again and runs his nose along its slope before saying, “I love you too. Love saying it too. Let’s say it all the time.”

“Excellent.”

Ted lifts his hand while staying hidden away to wiggle their fingers together before linking them together against Bill’s stomach. “I think this is gonna be a most outstanding rest of our lives. Are you ready for it, Bill?”

Bill kisses the top of his head. “Ready, Ted.”

“Fantastic,” Ted whispers, his voice getting sleepier by the second even as he squeezes his hand a second time. “But Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“We are definitely showering after this tomorrow. Your load is most bogusly stuck on me now.”

Bill just laughs, uproarious and joyful as he pets through Ted’s hair until he’s joining him, knowing that perhaps all the waiting had been worth it in the end.


End file.
